My Tears Are Turning Into Time
by the faded star in the sky
Summary: Hermione must let go of all of her troubles. Ron and Harry, and Draco are in the midst of it. Song fic of Over by Lindsay Lohan. Rated pg-13 because of language. Please r&r.
1. I watched the world around me crumble

_I watched the walls around me crumble._

Hermione was a mess. Her life couldn't be worse. At her last year at Hogwarts, she wished it would end fast. Ron and Harry were dating girls, and she had a little problem. She was in love with their worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. They had spent many a night talking in the Astronomy tower, and Hermione could barely go a day with out seeing Draco anymore. Ron and Harry were suspecting things, and this wasn't good, and Hermione knew it. She couldn't give Draco up, she loved him.

_But I'ts not like that will build them up again._

She decided that she would have to let Draco go, for the time being. She sent him a note in Potions.

Draco-Meet me in the tower at midnight. I need to talk to you about something. Love-Mione

Draco responded, and Hermione could almost feel herself start to cry in the halls as she read it. She knew what she had to do, and it made her life all the more worse. She did not want to do this.

Mione,

I'll be there. I love you.

Draco

She went to the girls lavatory, the same one that Moaning Myrtle haunted, locked herself in the stall, and cried her eyes out.

_So here your last change for redemption._

Before Hermione went to see Draco, she told Harry and Ron.

"Ron, Harry, I need to talk to you." Hermione said, as the rest of the house went to dinner that night.

"Yeah, okay." They said and sat down across from her on the couch.

"There's something you two aught to know by now." Hermione said, taking it slow.

"Sure go ahead." Harry answered. Ron nodded.

She decided it was best to just come out with it, and not make any excuses.

"I'm in love with Malfoy."she muttered.

"Mione, but how?" Ron asked, while Harry's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"One day he sent me a note, apologizing for being so nasty to me all the time, and he asked me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower. I went, and well it just took of from there." She said quietly.

"He called you a fucking mudblood, and you're in love with him." Harry said.

"He never meant-"

"You're telling me you're seeing our worst enemy." Ron stated.

"How could you? You said that you loved me last year, and this is what happens?" Harry was so pissed off.

The two went on, as Hermione sat there, tears pouring down her face. A minute later she couldn't take it anymore.

"LOOK IT HARRY, YOU KNOW, I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR TONE EITHER. YOU WERE SEEING GIN LAST YEAR, AND I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU. BUT YOU JUST PUSHED ME TO THE SIDE FOR A MONTH AND A HALF, LEAVING IT TO BE. I GOT OVER YOU. I DON'T WAIT AROUND FOREVER YOU KNOW. YOU WERE A JERK TO ME, AND I REALZED IT WASN'T WORTH IT. I COULDN'T BE YOUR KICKSTAND, THE THING TO ALWAYS HOLD YOU UP! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I'M IN LOVE WITH MALFOY. HE'S BEEN A BETTER FRIEND THAN THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE!" she shouted to his face. Harry finally must have got it, because a moment later he came up and hugged her. Hermione pushed him away. He sat back down, with Ron, whose face was grief stricken from what he just heard.

Chapter two.

"AND YOU RON, ALL'S YOU WOULD DO IS ARGUE WITH ME! BEING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, I FIGURED YOU'D UNDERSTAND! BUT ALL YOU DID WAS SAY 'HE'S NOT WORTH IT MIONE. BUT YOU HAVE ALICIA, AND SHE'S BEEN WITH YOU THROUGH IT ALL. YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER, AND I FIGURED, WELL HE'D UNDERSTAND 'BOUT MALFOY, BUT NOPE YOU DIDN'T. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD TALK TO ME, AND HEAR ME OUT ON WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. YOU GUYS CARED LESS!" Hermione shot at him.

"Oh and he's changed okay," she said quietly "he's not like he used to be...I can trust him now, now it seems more than I can talk to both of you."

The two guys sat there, and Harry had a small tear running down his face. He knew he should have been more understanding. He couldn't bare to see his friend in a mess like this.

Ron on the other hand, was a mess. He sat there, face all droopy. He had been in love with Hermione for two and a half years. He was only using Alicia so he could slowly "reel Hermione in". But his plan hadn't worked, he had only pushed her away. Ron now knew that she would probably never love him, and it hurt, deep down inside. But she was right, Ron hadn't been a friend to her at all these last few months.

_So take it while it lasts because it will end._

"If you guys can't understand, than I don't see how we can be friends. After all I helped you guys with, you can't understand me for atiny ounce of aminute." She threw at them, and looked at her watch. Best be getting to the tower.

As she stormed out of the common room, and out into the halls. People were staring at her everywhere. Everyone was on their way back from dinner. She stopped for a moment, to catch her breath from running. She saw Malfoy for a brief moment. He was laughing and smiling. Her eyes caught his for a minute, and then she ran, on her way to the tower. Malfoy saw this, and pushed his way through the crowd, and followed her, slowly though, so no one would suspect anything.

_And my tears are turning into time,_

Hermione ran up the steps to the tower, crying. I hate myself. Why did I have to do this to myself! She thought. Her best friends were jerks, and the guy she loved was on his way up, and she had no reason to explain why she looked like a walking hell.

She made it up to the tower, and threw the door open, and quickly shut it. She went out to the balcony, and sat near the wall, on it's cold marble floors. She buried her face in her hands, and cried. She didn't want to lose Malfoy, and she was about to cut the string.

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye._

She heard footsteps. She looked up, and saw his silver-blue eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you_

_I dream about you,_

_Honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together_

Hermione didn't want to do this, it'd kill him. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Who would rock her to sleep at night, telling her everything it's okay? Who was going to hold her hand, telling her that he loved her? Who was going to hear her out with every problem she had, holding her, telling her nothing bad was going to happen, and that he was going to make it all better?

_Tell me that it's over._

Hermione wished for it all to be over. She wished that she didn't have to let him go. She stood up, and with tears streaming down her face, faced Draco.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Oh Draco…"she whimpered. She walked into the arms he held out. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. He stroked her hair, and softly said "Everything's going to be okay.".

Could she let go of this?

Everything was not going to be okay.


	2. Tell Me That It's Over

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, settings, etc, even though I wish I did!

Hermione couldn't break up with Draco.

"Draco…what am I going to do!" she asked softly. She got up, and sat down on the bench overlooking the rest of the Hogwarts' grounds and the lake. The sky was darker than ever, the stars glowing more than they had ever before.

_Tell me that it's over _

_Tell me that it's over_

_Over…._

_Don't tell me this…_

Draco sat down next to her, and looked at her face. It was all red and splotchy because she had been crying. Those honey brown eyes had lost their glow. He needed to find out what was wrong. Malfoys don't find out what's wrong, but he didn't care about what his father said at the moment.

"Love what's wrong?" he asked again softly.

She turned around. "I've lost everyone. My two best friends hate you Draco. I tried to tell them about us tonight, but all they did was argue with me. My parents just said, Oh MY GOD, when they got their letter. They thought I was high on the stuff muggles call marijuana or something … My grades have slipped…I don't know, my life's a mess…."She cried.

Draco looked into those eyes one more time. They were dull. Those two orbs of light were never dull.

"Love, it's okay, your parents were bound to find out anyway. Weasel-Ron and Potty- I mean Harry, what did they say? I told them to back off a few nights ago." He answered quietly.

Hermione let a tiny smile flicker on her face. "Thank you…"she said softly, and fell asleep in the arms of someone who loved her, not hated her.

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning, in a midst of silk green sheets. This was odd, she thought. She rolled over, and saw the back of Draco. She poked it.

Grunt.

She hit it.

Louder grunt.

She punched it.

"Jesuchristo." Draco yelped and rolled to face Hermione.

"Love," she asked sweetly "what am I doing in your dorm?"

He blushed. HA HA! He **blushed**! "Well, you see, you fell asleep in my arms yesterday, and no one else was up….and I couldn't wake you. I don't know your house' password, what was I going to do? Leave you up there to freeze, leave you to be hexed down in my common room , or leave you here?" he said, thatdarned sweet smirk on his face.

"The common room couches are quite comfy though…" she started but was silenced, by the sweetest, and first for her, kiss.

Kisses from Draco where incredible, she soon began to realize. They were light, at first, like whispers, but slowly became more and more intense, like raspberries. She put her arms around him. One hand got tangaled in his hair. My god, the stuff was softer than silk…she began to realize.

* * *

Down at breakfast, Ron and Harry were still in shock.

"Look over there, Harry." Ron said, aticked off voice rising.

"She's sitting with thatidiot." Harry said, looking over to the slytherin table, stating the obvious. He poked at his pancakes with his fork, not knowing that there were approximently 23 girls staring at him, with hopeful eyes.

One girl's conversation:

"My god Becky, look at him! So hot, my god, look at his hair. It's so, I don't know, hot ! And did you see his abs the other day? When he was flying in his quidditch match? Lord, I nearly died, they're so muscle like!"

"Marietta, duh, they're um, abs. Did you hear about him and Granger? Granger's going out with Malfoy, and apparently, he nor Ron were to happy to hear!" Becky said.

"I'd got out with either one of them! They're sexy….."

* * *

"So Ron, what do you reckon we do?" Harry asked, dumping more marmalade on his pancakes.

"I don't know mate, I think we should just back off." Ron said, as Alicia sat down next to him.

"Morning Ronny." She said sweetly.

"Alicia, I'm sorry, but it's over." Ron said and got up, and left the Great Hall. Harry soon followed, hearing tearful cries.

"Gin, he's just dumped me!" Alicia said, crying into her hands.

"Alicia, you were Ron's only girlfriend other than…oh." Ginny said, and then ran to the Gryffindor tower. She climbed the stairs two at a time, needing to ask her brother something.

* * *

"Draco you know what's today right?" Hermione asked. He was holding her hand, as they walked out of the Great Hall together.

Draco leaned over and kissed her cheek. " 'Course I do love. Hogsmeade awaits us! Harry and Ron coming too?" he asked.

Oh my god, Hermione thought. How do I tell him?

Thank you for all the reviews on this story and the other one I wrote. I appreciate it! I know this chapters kind of short, but I want to get to my other story too!


	3. AND SHE LET GO

Chapter 3:

"Draco, they're not my friends anymore." Hermione said. Now Draco couldn't say that he wasn't unhappy. He hated the two more the anything! But he didn't like seeing Hermione in a mess like this.

"Oh. That's too bad." He said trying his best to show some sympathy. Hermione smiled a tiny bit. They walked out onto the grounds.

"So love, where to today?" he asked.

"Let's skip the Hogsmeade trip. I feel like doing something rebellious." She said.

Draco looked up at the sky and muttered a brief prayer. Thank god.

The two were in the astronomy tower. (cue the lights!) It was around eight that evening. The two were out on the balcony, looking at the stars, arms around each there, snog here and there.

"Draco, do you love me?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Hermione pulled away. She would have to do this. Losing her two best friends didn't seem to feel right.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?" he answered, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I think we need to take a break." She said, holding back tears.

"Hermione, but why?" you could so hear the "oh my god, this is so not happening!" tone in his voice.

"I need to straighten my life out. Things are too out of hand." She said quietly, now letting the tears flow. He stood in front of her, immobilized.

It took him a minute before he decided to say. Malfoys don't love, Malfoys don't fall in love with mudbloods...he kept on remembering what his father said. It was bugging at him inside, that he should abide by this. _But if she's the one, is it right to let her go because of what people considered her parents as? _Draco had had enough of this. He was tired of listening to **everything **his father said.His mother wasn't any help either. He decided, that it be best that he just took matters into his own hands.

"I'll wait a lifetime for you love." He said, kissed her, and walked away.

She sat there that night, crying all the more.

* * *

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, running up to him the next day.

"You didn't hear what happened yet?" she asked, out of breath.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, and Draco..." Ginny said. "And you two know it's probably all your darn fault for not understanding."

The two were in shock.

"I've got Transfiguration. Bye." She said running off.

"Ron, do you really think she did?" Harry asked, in shock.

Draco walked past them, looking rather miserable, not saying anything. That is, until someone he disliked so very much, said something.

"HEY FARRET!" Harry yelled, then snickered. Ron looked at him, in shock of what he had just heard.

Draco turned around. "Did you say something Potter?"

"Yeah, farret, I did."

The fight wasn't all that nice. Blood everywhere, cursing and swearing left and right, and the punching...

"STOP IT!" a small voice suddenly screamed.

Draco stopped puching Harry, and looked over to find a very mad Hermione Granger. She looked at him.

"It's a wonder I sometimes _even _talk to either of you. You make me SICK, getting all mad at eachother, calling whoever names, beating eachother up. I thought you'd both get over it. But you didn't..." She said, nearing tears again. She ran off.

Draco let go of Harry, and just walked away. Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Get a life, the two of you." he answered.

He needed to get away, far away, he didn't want to deal with this anymore...

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! The next chapter will be up soon,I promise! I will be posting a new chapter to until the end!


	4. The Unknown Poem

Chapter four of my tears are turning into time

Thanks to all for the reviews. This was my first fic, and I'm amazed I even got one!

* * *

**_"No, but put the pieces together. It asks Hermione to think this over, and who did Hermione just break up with? Who is passionate about nothing but her?" Ginny said._**

**_"Draco." They both said at the same time._**

* * *

Everything was just falling out of place. The love of his life dumped him, Potter was being an ass, Crabbe and Goyle were annoying freaks now, and he had to avoid Pansy everywhere he went. Draco muttered in disgust. He was ready to kill as he entered his dorm. He grabbed a piece of paper, let the tears flow(no one else was there anyway), he forgot all about his father, and began to write something down.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room, alone. Her friends were being asses, she had stupidly dumped Draco, and no one wanted to talk to her. She had done her homework, but it had taken her longer than usual. She had sat up on her dorm bed, trying to write her Astronomy essay on Venus, which she had known so much about. It took her 2 hours to write, because her mind kept slipping back to Draco. Oh Draco, his face, those silver blue eyes….how I miss him. Hermione thought, but then shook her head. She had to stop thinking about him. She decided it best be getting to bed. She could already feel that it was going to be a long day. And indeed, it was.

* * *

"Now today class, your going to be changing cats into soap. Please repeat the incantation after me. _Gilia Sopera_." Professor McGonagall said. 

"_Gilia Sopera_."

"Good. Now you are to make a circular notion clockwise with your wand, tap the cat 4 times, and then make a circular motion again. Then you say the incantation. I will demonstrate it once." Professor McGonagall said, and she did. The cat meowed and then turned into a blue bar of soap. Some people laughed. "You have the rest of the class to try the incantation, and your homework will be to write a foot long essay on when the incantation was first discovered, due Friday, (today is Wednesday). That will be all."

Hermione tried it. Her cat meowed and turned into a fancy pink bar of soap. She raised her hand, and showed McGonagall.

"Excellent Ms. Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor." The Ravenclaw's groaned in the back.

About 20 minutes later, the period ended. "That is all for today class, you are dismissed."

* * *

Hermione was so glad that that was her last class. In Potions, which they had double of with the Slytherin's, they had to take a bloody pop quiz, which even Hermione thought was difficult. Astronomy dragged, Charms, well Professor Flitwick's lecture was rather boring, as he had to spend twenty minutes on the subject of how wands could be broken….and everything else Hermione just thought could have been a lot easier, and a lot less boring. 

She sat in the Great Hall, working on her essay, when Ron and Harry slid in the seats across from her.

"Mione, look, we're sorry for being idiots to you about Malfoy." Ron said.

"Yeah, it was really stupid of us. It's not our decision on who you like, it's just well you know, we really don't like Malfoy, but we're okay if you see him." Harry added in.

Hermione was so happy, she jumped up and hugged them both, and then sat back down. Harry and Ron sat there grins, on their faces.

"So now that you talking to us again, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Not much, you know I dumped Malfoy, umm trying to work on homework, the usual." She answered, scribbling the last of her essay down.

"I've got to go get ready for quidditch practice though, otherwise I'd stay." Harry said after a moment and left Ron and Hermione there.

"So what's up with you and him?" Ron asked.

Hermione put the last of her finished homework into her bag. "Nothing. I guess he was hurt in a way though because I went out with Malfoy. I don't know." Hermione said after a break of silence.

"He has seemed all weirded out lately though. He was a mess at quidditch two days ago, according to Ginny who was subbing for a chaser who got hurt. He doesn't talk much, and all he's been doing lately is moping." Ron said.

"Yeah. If only he could talk to-" Hermione bit her lip. She couldn't bear to mention the name.

"Sirius. I know. It's hard to see him in a mess like this." Ron said in hushed tones.

"I saw him looking at me the other day though. Very odd look on his face, like he was possessed or something." Hermione said.

Seamus was now sitting next to Ron, he had just apparently joined into the conversation.

"You mean that look that _you_ use on **Lavender**, Ron?" Ron blushed a deep magenta, and Hermione and Seamus couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah that's the one." Ron actually answered.

"And Flitwick wonders _why_ you're failing…" Seamus said, and now Hermione broke out into laughter.

* * *

Harry was in the library the next day, looking up some information for the essay McGonagall hag assigned. He eventually found a book with some information, and he went over to a table in the corner and opened it. That's when he heard her. "Harry?" Ginny asked softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Ginny asked, and gave him a folded piece of parchment.

Harry opened it, and read.

_My days are short, my nights are long._

_It seems like a lifetime since you've been gone._

_My mind never leaves the thought of you alone._

_I wish you were here, my only one._

_I'd travel the world, the galaxy, far_

_For you, _

_My only star._

_Though I cannot have you, _

_Your laugh, your touch, your kisses too…_

_I miss you so badly, if only you knew._

_Hermione-please say you'll think this over._

"Gin, do you recognize this handwriting?" Harry asked.

"No, but put the pieces together. It asks Hermione to think this over, and who did Hermione just break up with? Who is passionate about nothing but her?" Ginny said.

"Draco." They both said at the same time.

Sorry to end the chapter here!


End file.
